Little Hunter: Accepting Truths
by PsychoticNari
Summary: A bony hand reached out and touched his face, and the little boy flinched back, closing his eyes and seeming to curl into himself. Dean readied his gun but stopped when Harry opened his eyes again and they….they were glowing.


**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural**

**Yay, another one-shot/drabble to add to my Little Hunter verse**

**Sorry for the long wait, I just didn't know how to make this one**

**So, please forgive me and enjoy**

* * *

><p>A curse escaped his lips as he scrambled to grab his gun which had fallen to the floor. He did a quick glance to his car and then turned back to look at the creature coming towards him. He had no idea what it was, but each time he shot it, the rock salt seemed to work.<p>

Though, it wouldn't disappear so obviously it wasn't a spirit.

It made everything around them colder; it made the flowers freeze a bit, even the trees. Another sign that proved it was not a spirit, but what could it be? He racked his brain, trying to find an answer but came up with nothing. It must be something new, or something his Dad hadn't hunted.

That's a first.

He blinked back into the hunt when he saw the….thing heading towards the Impala. Going closer and closer to the door that led to the backseat.

Green eyes widened as he ran towards the creature, he couldn't shoot from where he was, because with his small panic there may be a chance that he could miss and end up shooting through the glass window and hit Harry.

Dean jumped over some stones and ended up on the other side of the car, where he saw Harry huddled against the door. He quickly opened it and caught Harry as he fell, bending down to place him on the ground. When he looked back up, the creature was right in his face and he pushed Harry lightly, a signal telling him to run.

He did.

But the creature followed him.

Dean got up and sucked in a breath, letting it out soon afterwards and running over to where they were.

Harry was cornered, emerald eyes staring up in wonder and fear.

A bony hand reached out and touched his face, and the little boy flinched back, closing his eyes and seeming to curl into himself. Dean readied his gun but stopped when Harry opened his eyes again and they….they were_ glowing._

Usually, he would have put it off as a trick of light, but seeing as there was no light out here….

The creature flinched back trying to glide backwards, but Harry had its hand in his own, holding him down, and the bony hand looked like it was….steaming.

"Leave me alone…" Harry said, voice low and cold. Dean's eyes widened, because he had never heard Harry's voice in a tone like that. He kept on watching, and reared back when a burst of white light came out of Harry's palm, the one holding the creature's hand.

The creature made a loud noise, sounding like it was in pain. That was the last image Dean saw before he had to shut his eyes at the huge burst of light.

He slowly opened them, blinking a few times before he managed to catch sight of…something strange.

It looked like an animal; it was standing near Harry, bending its head down and seeming to give the child a kiss on his forehead. The animal (stag, his mind provided for him) turned its head and seemed to give him a look, for several long seconds before taking a few steps away from Harry and vanishing.

Dean could see Harry sway for a few moments and he was over there, catching Harry right when he fell.

He brushed the wild hair back to see Harry's eyes closed, and he didn't know whether he was asleep or unconscious.

Seeing that light show, he believed he was unconscious, that looked like some serious power. But the question that entered his mind after he started walking to his car was _'Where did that power come from?' _because it didn't look like the usual cases he saw.

It kinda looked….natural and he remembered Harry's facial expression as it happened.

He looked…peaceful, accepting, like it happened all the time.

So it couldn't be bad. Because if it was magic (which it most likely was) then it couldn't be the selling-of-souls kind. Plus, he had heard of other kind of magic users, natural ones, born with the magic instead of making a deal with a demon. Besides, how can Harry make a deal? One thing, he didn't know how and two….he was pretty young to go off on his own.

He opened the door to the backseat and strapped Harry inside his booster seat (kid was small, he needed one). He shut the door and walked to the trunk, opening it and lifting up the fake bottom, placing his weapons where they belonged before shutting it and walking to the driver's seat.

Dean sat there for a few moments before starting the car and driving away.

* * *

><p>He entered the motel room he was staying at and tossed his keys on the table. He shifted Harry in his arms, seeing him stirring awake. He leaned back and looked as Harry blinked and looked up at him, emerald eyes widening before taking on a sad look.<p>

"Does this mean you hate me?" Harry asked in a small voice, dropping his gaze.

Dean smiled despite himself before going over to the bed and sitting Harry on it. He walked over and grabbed a chair, placing it in front of Harry and sitting down on it. He sighed and used his fingers to lift Harry's chin so they could meet each other's gazes.

"No." the hunter said simply.

Harry cocked his head in an adorable way and asked "Why?"

"Because, I figured that you couldn't make a deal for those powers, and I've heard that there are people who are born with magic, and you must be one of them." Dean explained, smiling a bit at Harry's confused hopeful expression.

"So you won't leave me?"

Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"Why would I leave you?"

There was a small moment of silence before Harry jumped off the bed and into Dean's arms, snuggling up to him.

The hunter smiled and ruffled the child's hair, suddenly thinking what his father and brother would think of this sight.

And miles away, John Winchester sat in his truck, glancing at his cell phone every now and then, and wondering if he should meet up with his eldest son so they could go on a hunt together.

* * *

><p><strong>Oops, in this on John was supposed to meet Harry but look what happened when I drink Pepsi Throwback.<strong>

**Ew, I have to go to my grandma's house and it's all hot and were going to be outside**

**Bleh. Life hates me**

**Well, I think the next one John meets Harry.**

**Maybe**

**Not sure**


End file.
